Drabbles of the Ghostly Kind
by Blue Beluga
Summary: Very, very short drabbles and plot bunnies that pop into my mind as I try to write something else.  They are here for your amusement and are not meant to be works of art.
1. Vindication

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I am not recieving money for this.

* * *

Vindication

God, it felt good to be right.

It didn't matter that her vindication was two years in the making. It didn't matter that over those two years she had suffered scorn and ridicule from her peers for her article, that she had fallen into poverty and almost into alcoholism.

It didn't matter because now the whole damn world knew that ghosts existed, that the Wisconsin ghost existed, and that she was the first one to cover the story.

Her old newspaper had begged, pleaded for her to return. She would be the top reporter with the highest salary and wonderful benefits. It was to her great satisfaction that she turned them down. She had already landed a job at the New York Times, who offered the same but with even more money.

Financially secure, influential, and respected. She no longer cursed the name Jack Fenton as she once had. In fact, her exclusive interview with him had made the front page.

Reclining in her corner office, she kicked her feat up onto her desk. Her name was Harriet Chin and she felt vindicated.


	2. Things Unsaid

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I am not recieving money for this.

* * *

Things Unsaid

The boy was still so naïve that he would probably never consider the true meaning of what he said.

He had lied, he had no qualms about admitting that to himself. It was for the best, really. If the boy was to succeed, he had to be confident, free of self doubt. The little lie he had told him would do that.

There was really no reason for the boy to know the truth, to know that the evil that had destroyed this world came from him and him alone. A fourteen year old wasn't ready to deal with the concept that he contained within such hatred and darkness.

Thus, he had made up that little story about absorbing his evil ghost half. Was he doing the child a favor? He wasn't sure. But the little badger would need all of his strength and his head in the game if he even wanted a hope of defeating his evil, older self. He couldn't afford to have the boy doubting himself.

Granted, knowing himself, he couldn't have the Danny under the delusion that he could save himself either. Sure, ten years without ghost powers had changed him for the better, but the him from ten years ago was truly a messed up fruitloop. Hence, the threat of destroying him before removing the time medallion. The boy could not afford to give his younger self the benefit of the doubt at all.

Still, he couldn't say that all. Actions, after all, told more than words.

Besides, in the end, some things are better left unsaid.


	3. Creepy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I am not recieving money for this.

* * *

Creepy

This is what he would call a very awkward situation. In fact, it was beyond awkward, it was downright disturbing.

You see, Danny had only planned on spending some quality time alone with his girlfriend Sam. Hence, the two of them had made their way up to his room. It was his room, so no need to nock or engage in any other forms of politeness before entering. Now, however, he wished he had a reason to have done so.

"My room," he stated in a strangely calm voice.

"Uh, yeah," Tucker replied sheepishly, for once not having a teasing quip at the end of his tongue. Sam was still behind Danny, still in shock at the sight in front of them.

"There is a guest room," Danny continued, his voice finally starting to waiver, "but my room?"

"Danny, there is a perfectly good explanation for this," the dark haired girl Danny had caught Tucker making out with said quietly. Her voice seemed to snap the calm that had been Danny.

"Really?" he shouted, the quick change from calm to hysterical being a bit disconcerting to all involved. "Tell me what your perfectly good explanation is for me walking in to find my best friend making out with my freaking clone! As it is, I'm not even going to mention how unbelievably creepy that is!"

Having come out of her shock, Sam gently led Danny to the chair at his desk, all the while she could hear him mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"Look Tuck," Sam stated evenly, "I'm not going to give you the lecture on hurting her. God know that if you did, you would have two angry half-ghosts out for your blood. Still, try to keep it on the down-low. You can start by not playing tonsil hockey on his bed."

"Thanks for being understanding," Tucker said nervously, throwing glances at the still mumbling Danny.

"Look, I can understand your attraction," Sam stated. "I myself happen to like how Danny looks as well."

Tucker smiled as Danni blushed slightly.

"But he's right. It's still creepy to be making out with the clone of your best friend."


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything related to it, Nickelodeon, or Butch Hartman.

AN: Just another idle thought.

* * *

Reality

Danny smiled to himself as he lay back on his bed. The world was saved, he got the girl, and he was famous everywhere.

Vlad was gone, and though some people were concerned he could find his way back to Earth, Danny had taken an extra measure to make sure Plasmius was taken care of. Permanently.

After all, being hit by an ectoranium asteroid would short out any ghosts powers, especially a half-ghosts. And once his powers went out, Vlad would be just a human floating out in space. Danny always wanted to be an astronaut, so even he knew what would happen to Vlad then.

His goofy smile still in place, he lifted his hand in front of him, willing it to reveal the odd metal gauntlet he was wearing, the four gems embedded in it sparkling even in the weak light of his desk lamp.

All that had transpired had happened only because he allowed it, because it gave him a plausible path to achieving his goals. He was the master of reality, his power greater than that of Clockwork himself (or so he told himself). If he could hide his power from the master of time, using the gauntlet to deceive his friends into believing he destroyed it was child's-play.

Still, he had to tread carefully. Had he made things too easy for them, someone might have become suspicious, such as Sam. If she had ever found out what he did, he wasn't quite sure she would forgive him. While he could easily make it so that she loved him, he wanted it to be her own choice, even if he manipulated the situation a bit. Okay, a lot.

Frowning a little now, Danny willed the gauntlet to blend back into his arm. The situation was good now, but he still had to be careful. While he didn't have the responsibilities of Clockwork, he did have to be responsible, something Freakshow never comprehended.

Still, in the end, reality was only what he made it to be.

* * *

AN: Seriously, if I had the gauntlet, I certainly would not destroy it. 


End file.
